walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar Diaz (Fear)
Oscar Diaz is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the son of Mrs. Diaz and the brother of Andrés Diaz. Oscar is also the former husband of Jessica Diaz and one of the few survivors of the massacre at the Rosarito Beach Hotel. Pre-Apocalypse United States Oscar is from the United States and is the brother of Andrés. Before the outbreak, he and his family planned a wedding to celebrate his marriage with Jessica at the Rosarito Beach Hotel in Baja California, Mexico. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Baja California, Mexico In the first stages of the outbreak. Oscar along with the other members of the wedding party took shelder within the Rosarito Beach Hotel. "Los Muertos" While Madison, Alicia, Strand, and Ofelia are checking the ballroom in the Rosarito Beach Hotel, Madison picks up a broken picture frame which has a photo of Oscar and his wife Jessica. "Do Not Disturb" Oscar was in Rosarito with his family celebrating his wedding at the hotel, despite the rumors and stories of the outbreak threatening to close the border. As the guests enjoyed the party, he was called to the dance floor to dance with his newlywed wife Jessica, despite Jessica's parents debating whether they should leave Mexico. After his dance with Jessica, Charles is called to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance, in which he asks Ilene for a dance. However, during the dance Charles suffered a heart attack and reanimated, taking a bite out of Jessica's cheek as she tried to perform CPR. As panic ensued in the ballroom, Elena locked everyone inside in an effort to contain the situation. A month later, it is revealed that Oscar survived ballroom incident with his mother-in-law Ilene, his brother Andrés, and several other wedding guests. He and the others corner Elena and Alicia outside the bar in order to get the master keys to the hotel. They are successful in retrieving the keys, but are attacked by zombies released from the bar by Alicia. "Pablo & Jessica" Oscar is first seen on his balcony as Madison attempts to negotiate with the wedding guests. He listens to Madison as she tries to convince his group that everyone needs to work together in order to secure the hotel and survive. Later, as the survivors lure the zombies out of the hotel, he watches from his balcony with Ilene. That night, as the survivors have a dinner to celebrate their new unity, he is on the 17th floor outside the honeymoon suite, standing guard. He refuses to let his undead wife, who is behind held inside the room, to be put down. However, Strand and Oscar have a talk about love and is convinced to allow Strand to put Jessica down. "Pillar of Salt" Oscar helps Elena and Madison fix the hotel's generator. Working together, the three manage to get it running. Later, after Victor Strand gets stabbed by Ilene, Oscar arrives with Andrés and reports that Ilene is locked in her room with people watching her. Though Madison suggests Oscar go watch his mother-in-law with them as there are too many people in the room already, Oscar explains that Andrés was in medical school and can help with Strand's injury. Oscar attempts to justify Ilene's actions as being due to grief over the loss of her husband and daughter, but the others point out that her actions are extreme and as she blames them, she could do it again. A little while later, Oscar is conversing with Alicia in Spanish as Madison prepares to leave to get the needed supplies for Strand. Madison announces to everyone that Ilene will have to remain locked up indefinitely, but anyone else who commits an act of violence will be banished from the hotel. Oscar is one of the first to agree with this edict. Oscar joins the mission to El Pelícano, first checking out the van's engine to be sure its safe before they leave. When they arrive at the supermarket, Oscar reassures Madison when she sees the Los Hermanos gang members, but is forced to remain outside when Elena and Madison enter. When the three return that night, Oscar reassures his brother that they got everything they need barely and that they had "every med with no street value" though he dodges questions about what took so long. "Date of Death" Oscar is out at the front gates of the hotel standing guard with Madison, Alicia, Hector, Elena, and Andrés as dozens of refugees beg to be let in after Madison turned the lights on in an attempt to signal Nick. Oscar is angry at Madison, stating that it was her mistake as Madison tries to explain why the lights were turned on the night before, causing Alicia to tell him that Madison knows that. When Madison spots Travis Manawa amongst the crowd, she demands he be let in with Alicia backing her up. Oscar reluctantly opens the gate long enough to let him in and then works with Andrés to hold back everyone else. "Wrath" When Madison goes to collect Brandon and Derek, Oscar is part of the group that accompanies her. With the crowd of refugees growing hostile, they attempt to evict them from the hotel until Travis arrives demanding to know where his son is. Along with the others, Oscar escorts Brandon and Derek to the hotel café where, after Andrés fixes Brandon's arm, the two men tell a story of how Chris died after falling asleep at the wheel and crashing their truck. However, as the group starts to leave, Travis realizes a discrepancy in their story and locks everybody else out. As Travis violently assaults Brandon and Derek, Oscar and Andrés run off to get the keys. Oscar opens the door as Travis violently beats the two men to death and tries to enter and stop Travis. As Oscar tries to come through the door, Travis slams it closed on Oscar's head, leaving Oscar severely injured and unconscious on the café floor. "North" A seriously injured and unconscious Oscar is taken by Andrés for treatment. Oscar's brain begins to swell, forcing Andrés to cut open his skull to relieve the pressure. However, Oscar dies of his injuries, forcing Andrés to stab him in the brain to prevent reanimation. Oscar's death along with those of Brandon and Derek force Madison, Alicia and Travis to flee the hotel, but not before an attempt at revenge leads to the death of Andrés as well. Death ;Killed By *Travis Manawa (Accidental, Alive) Oscar attempts to stop Travis from beating Brandon and Derrick so he pushes his way through the door to tell him to stop. Travis, enraged and not thinking clearly, slams the door onto his head, seriously injuring him. *Andrés Diaz (Before Reanimation) After dying from his injuries, Oscar is stabbed in the head by Andrés to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Oscar has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Los Muertos" (Photograph) *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" (No lines) Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Carlos.http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/23492-FTWD-S2-Casting-for-Ep-9-and-Ep-10 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 29, 2016) **Oscar was described as "Born in raised in the U.S. with first generation parents from Mexico. He speaks Spanish but usually only with his parents. He's a faithful man with a temper that flares most when defending those he loves." *Oscar's last name was confirmed by the actor on his Twitter account. References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mexico Category:Deceased Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Rosarito Beach Hotel Category:Amputated Victims Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Widowed Category:Leaders